Late Night Call
by ZackPuppy
Summary: Masami's ready to settle in for the night, but her plans change upon receiving a call from a certain info broker. IzayaxFem!Masaomi. One-shot.


It was late at night. Masami had just finished her shower and was getting ready to go to bed when all of a sudden her phone started buzzing. Who on earth would be calling her at this hour? She picked it up and the display read Orihara Izaya. "…the hell?" What did he want this late? She considered ignoring it, turning off her phone, and going to bed, but decided she'd yell at him first. Hitting answer, she put the phone to her ear. "What?" she growled, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh good~ You are awake!" Izaya's voice came from the other end.

"Do you realize what time it is, you bastard?" Masami replied, running her hand down her face.

"Oh, I'm fully aware~ I just couldn't sleep, you see." So he was calling her at this hour? "I couldn't stop thinking about you. After all, we haven't seen each other in a while, Masami~"

"I'm hanging up," she flatly stated, not wanting to put up with him this late. Not that she ever wanted to deal with him.

"I really do miss you, Masami," Izaya continued, ignoring her. "It's been lonely without you."

"Shove it, I don't care," she spat. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Don't lie to me, dear~ I know you've been missing me as well, especially my hands roaming all over your body~" he replied.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him, face turning red. Damn it, why couldn't she hang up like she wanted to? Izaya chuckled on the other end.

"I'm right, aren't I? You miss my touch. To be honest, I miss yours too. Like you clinging to me, our naked bodies pressed together as I make love to you~"

"I said shut up!" This wasn't good; somehow, all this was turning her on. Was it the subject of what he was going on about, or just his voice in general?

"I also miss the sound of you moaning my name, you know~" Damn it, she couldn't take it anymore; she started stroking herself through her panties, biting down on her lip to keep from moaning. "You really should come visit me more, my pet. I can think of all sorts of things we could do together~ Is there anything specific you'd want me to do to you, Masami~?" She kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she were to open it now, a moan would escape. "Masami? Are you still there~?" Damn it, why the hell was she getting so turned on?! As he continued calling out to her, she kept stroking herself. Much to her horror, a small moan escaped and she froze. "Oh~? What was that~?"

"N-Nothing, damn it! Will you stop sexually harassing me over the phone?!" Masami snapped, hoping her voice sounded as normal as she hoped.

"Didn't sound like nothing, dear~ Here I am only talking about you and you're on the other end masturbating to the sound of my voice? You're so cruel, Masami!" Izaya replied.

"Sh-Shut up!" Her panties were already soaked past denying it.

"I didn't even once masturbate to thoughts of you during this conversation, but you can't hold back? Tsk tsk~"

"I said shut up, you bastard!" Her face was way too red at this point.

"You've been a naughty girl, Masami~ What ever should I do with you~?" Wait, was she suddenly hearing his voice from two places now? Her eyes widened in horror and her phone dropped onto the bed from her shoulder when she turned to see Izaya standing in the doorway to her bedroom with a smirk on his face as he clicked his phone shut. "I'm serious, my dear. Now you've gone and turned me on all because you couldn't hold back," he said as he got closer to her bed. She backed herself into the corner.

"G-Go away! How'd you even get in here?!" she snapped, throwing a pillow at him that he dodged. She thought this whole time that he was sitting at his desk in Shinjuku!

"I used a key obviously~ Don't worry, I locked the door after I came in," Izaya replied, sitting on the bed.

"I never gave you a key, you bastard!"

"Look, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is how you plan to solve this problem you caused, dear," he said, grabbing her chin and pulling her close. Masami gulped, whatever he had in mind, she knew it wouldn't be good. His hand moved from her chin to cupping the back of her head, caressing her. "You know, I think I have a great idea~" he said with a smirk.

Before she knew it, Izaya had her on her knees on the floor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her, both of them naked, with his erection in her face. She shook her head rapidly. "Damn it, no! I'm not going to give you a blowjob!" she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Masami~ Now come on, be a good girl~" Izaya took her head and guided it towards his erection. Masami tried to pull back, but Izaya was strong. Gulping and squeezing her eyes shut, she put her mouth around Izaya. The man instantly moaned and leaned back, closing his eyes. "That's a good girl…" he breathed, petting her hair as he kept his hand on the back of her head. She kept her eyes shut and continued sucking him, bobbing her head and using her tongue. The whole time Izaya let out loud moans, moaning her name occasionally. His hand never left the back of her head.

Tears began to run down Masami's cheeks. Damn it, why couldn't it have just been a normal night?! It wasn't long before the horny bastard released in her mouth, making her want to gag. "Be a good girl and swallow it, Masami~" he said with a smirk as he looked down at her. Masami did as she was told and removed her mouth from him. "Such a good girl~" he cooed as he pet her hair and pulled her close. To be honest, it was the first time she had ever performed oral on him and she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

"Leave…" Masami mumbled, not looking at him as she continued to quietly sob.

"What was that~?" Izaya replied.

"I said leave, damn it!" she snapped at him.

"You don't really want that, do you~?" he said with a smirk as his free hand trailed down to one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze. Masami moaned a little, still feeling dangerously aroused. "Thought so~" He lay her on the bed, straddled her, and began placing small kisses all over her body. Masami squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him. "Don't be like that, Masami," he cooed as he caressed her cheek.

"Sh-Shut up!" she snapped, still not looking at him. Izaya simply smirked, placed a kiss on her cheek and then positioned himself accordingly. Even though she wasn't looking, Masami had a gut feeling what was coming next. Sure enough, she could feel Izaya ready to push inside. She bit her lip but a low moan escaped her mouth as he pushed inside her.

Izaya began slowly pumping in and out of her, watching with amusement as she still refused to look at him but moaned regardless. He resumed placing kisses all over her body, fondling her breasts as well. If she was aroused as he thought she was, Masami wouldn't last long. He leaned over and licked the edge of her ear, causing her to whimper. "Don't deny that you're enjoying this, my dear~" he cooed. She wanted to knee him in the gut or something, but she was practically a puddle underneath him so she ignored him instead. Izaya simply smirked and continued.

Masami was getting so close to her release, she was clawing at her sheets. "B-Bastard…!" Sure enough, her orgasm hit. Izaya quickly captured her lips in a deep kiss and continued fondling her all over, causing her to moan into the kiss. He released inside of her, but remained inside of her for the time being, collapsing on top of her. As both of them lay there trying to catch their breath, Izaya caressed Masami's cheek with a smirk on his face.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy that~" he whispered, even though she continued to not look at him. He gave a chuckle and kissed her on the cheek, noticing she had fallen asleep. "Even if you never will admit it~"


End file.
